Something Unexpected
by Neferthy
Summary: ON HOLD Strange things start happening to the boys when they meet 2 strange girls.By Eda and Inu
1. A New Friend

Yu Yu Hakusho- SomethingUnexpected

Authors: Eda & Inu

Paring: KuramaOC HieiOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the original characters

* * *

blab talking

**_/blab/_** thinking

blab what there doing

* * *

She was walking to her new school where she was going to meet her best friend. Out of nowhere a guy with orange hair which looked like a carrot, (a/n: jaja) blue school uniform and definitely very ugly came running and almost bump onto her; after him was a smaller boy whit raven color hair and a green school uniform. 

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOURE GOING"

"Hehehe, sorry" the raven haired boy said "HEY BAKA, COME BACK HERE"

The other boy stopped walking and yelled:

"URAMESHI, Keiko won't like it if you're late again"

When he saw the girl the other boy was with, he got a goofy look on his face (a/n: ewww)

"Hello beautiful do you want to go to the movies with me?"

"NO" "What's wrong with him?" she asked the raven haired boy.

"He's like that" "Kuwabara, what about Yukina?"

"What about her?"

"Are you going to leave Yukina for her now?" points at her

"I will never leave MY Yukina"

"HEY, EXCUSE ME, ARE YOU GONNA KEEP IGNORING ME?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry" the raven haired guy said.

She looks at her watch...

"Well now im defenetely late"**_/Zery is going to kill me_**/ she thought

"Hey we are late too; it's your fault Urameshi"

"No its not you're the one who almost kill her and–"

"ENOGH, I need to get to school, NOW MOVE"

They start to walk

"So, in what school are you in?"

"Sarayashiki Junior High"

"Hey that's are school" the carrot head said

**_Oh greatshe thought Now I have to see this guys all day while im here_**

"Im Yusuke Urameshi and that's Kazuma Kuwabara"

"Hey, you are?"

"Nerien"

"Nerien, what?"

"Nerien and that's all your going to know till I feel like it"

"You know I have never seen you at school" (a/n: guess who?)

"That's because im new"

"OH"

**_Goodness he's brain must bee really small_**(a/n:sorry if you are a Kuwabara fan)

They finally arrived at the school and Nerien headed to the principals office. She got to knew them on the walk to the school Yusuke was fine okay by her standards and Kuwabara was fine also but he's a little stupid. (A/n: A LITTLE? What's going on in my head?)

"Well, see' ya later guys"

"Yeah, see' ya"

"Nice meeting you" said Yusuke.

* * *

**Nerien's POV**

I knocked and waited for the principal to tell me to come in.

"I see you're finally here"

"Two of you're students made me be late"

"And which students where those?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara"

"I see, well now, this is are you're classes" "give this to the teacher" he gives her some papers. I nodded and left to my first class. When I get there Yusuke and Kuwabara where waiting outside of the class room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you" said Yusuke

"What?"

"Don't worry; we do this all the time"

"Huh?"

"He means skip classes" answered Kuwabara

"Oh, well then we better go in now"

When we entered the teacher was mad at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Well its very nice if you two to join us"

"We are only here to keep company to our new friend" and that's when the teacher sees me. "And you are?" she asks me.

"Im new" and that's when everyone in the class starts laughing.

"I can see that" she says angrier then before

"Here" I give her the note the principle give me.

I start looking around the class I could see a girl fighting whit Yusuke.

"Well take a seat"

I sat down next to Yusuke and we start talking and ignore the teacher who was giving us bad glares.

* * *

**TBC...**

Well that was my first chapter. I know its confusing, but just bare with me im new at this. Soon you will find out what's going on...And sorry for those who like Kuwabara im not very fond of him, and also sorry for the bad grammar.

Please Review...


	2. The Meeting

Yu Yu Hakusho- Something Unexpected

Authors: Eda & Inu

Paring: KuramaOC HieiOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the original characters

* * *

blab talking 

**_blab_** thinking

blab what there doing

* * *

**The Meeting**

They were at lunch and they couldn't be happier. Finally Nerien could talk to her best friend and Yusuke and Kuwabara could get out of school.

"NERIENN" an angry voice was heard "what was the idea of not showing up till now?"

"Sorry Zery, these two (pints at Yusuke and Kuwabara) couldn't shut up so I was late"

"You are impossible"

"I know"starts laughing

After a while the bell rang and they said goodbye and went to class. Nerien and Zery had three classes together. After classes Nerien was waiting for Zery when Yusuke saw her.

"Hey, Nerien"

"Hey Yusuke, what's up?"

"Do you want to come with Kuwabara and me?"

"Where to?"

"We are going to meet some friends at the park and im sure you will like them"

"Sure"

"Ok, all go get her"

A few minutes later they where walking to the park; when they got there they saw Yusuke.

"HEY, YUSUKE"

"Who are they?" asked Zery "The guy with orange hair looks stupid"

"He kind of is"

"He is not kind of he's a complete moron"

"What the…"

"A tree is talking"

"No you idiots my name is Hiei"

Then Hiei jumped in front of Zery and Nerien. Nerien was looking in a different direction the Zery yelled "WHAT THE HELL? How did you…you know, never mind you shouldn't butt in, in stuff that doesn't concern you"

"Well, well, well it seems that I have a mere girl to deal with"

"What do you mean mere girl?"

"Huh?" said Nerien coming out of her little trance-thing she was in.

"Well I sense that you are weak"

"Well haven't you heard of decreasing your enemy moron?"

"Ja I bet you are no challenge"

"Wanna bet"

"Hey Zery we have to meet with Yusuke and his friends"

"You know Yusuke?"

"Yeah we go to the same school"

"Hn"

"Well let's go Zery"

"Great" Zery said silently

They reached Yusuke and the other. They were greeted by Yusuke.

"Hey you guys met cool" (a/n: Hiei was with the Nerien & Zery)

"Not in a very good way"

"What do you mean?"

"My friend and Hiei didn't get along very well"

"Who's your friend?"

When he saw Zery she looked a little mad

"My name is Zery"

"And your last name?" Kuwabara asked

"None of your biasness"

"I like her" Yusuke said

"I think she's rude" (Kuwabara)

"Who asked you anyway?"

Nerien hits Zery on the head

"Don't be rude you idiot"

"Keh" rubs her head

"Well anyways this is Kurama, Yukina, Keiko, Botan, Kuwabara and you already met Hiei"

"Right so you know us already so what are we going to do?"

"How about we settle what we started?" (Guess who?)

"I would love to"smirks

"What did you guys started Hiei" (Kuwabara)

"I told you guys they didn't get along very well"

"Hiei stop"

"Why should I?"

"Zery you too"

Zery and Hiei get in a fighting stance.

"No fucking way im itching for a fight and im not gonna miss this chance"

Then Nerien stepped in front of Hiei and Kurama stepped in front of Zery

"What the hell are you doing wench?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALLED ME YOU UNGRATFULL BASTARD" yelled Nerien. Hiei backed away a little he was scared then Nerien Yelled at Zery "YOU ARE GOING TO STOP ACTING STUPID ANDSIT DOWN AND BE CALM IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR ZERY"

_**/God she looks scary when she's mad/ **_thought Zery

"Good girl, now stay there and be quiet and you mister though guy stop acting stupid like Zery and settle down"

"Why should I you don't command me"

"I said NOW"

Hiei quickly sat down**_ /she's scary/ _**he though

"Nice"

"Thank you"

"We definitely need you around; you are the only one who knows how to do that to Hiei"

"I learned a lot with Zery"

"Hey watch it"

"Hey you and I will settle this another time got it, or are you going to back down?"

"JA, you wish I backed down just name the place and time and be sure that ill be there"sticks her tongue out to Hiei

"Why you ungrateful little…"he gets cut off by Kurama "Hiei that's enough leave her alone"

"You never defended a girl before, what's so different about this one"

"That he knows that your gonna get your butt kicked" starts laughing

"You're getting on my last nerve"

"I didn't know you ever had one"

Zery started to make fun of Hiei until she got hit on the head again but this time a little harder. "Damn that really hurt" she said while rubbing her head.

"Then stop arguing"

"He started it"

"No he did not, you did"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did"

"No I didn't"

"Oh yes you did"

"No I didn…"she got cut off

"You guys stop you sound like little kids"

"SHUT UP YUSUKE" Nerien and Zery yelled at the same time

Then after a while they went to the middle of the park the played, laugh, a lot of things then it was time to go.

"This was fun let's do this tomorrow what do you say?" asked Yusuke

"SURE" they all agreed

They said there good byes and went home, Zery was staing over at Nerien's place; they both stopped at Zery's place so she could get her clothes for school the next day.

"Hey Nerien lets take my motorcycle or do you have yours somewhere?"

"No, I walk today so let's take yours"

"Ok"

"Ill drive"

"JA, yeah right you wish"

"Ah, man"

Zery laugh a little, they got on her motorcycle and left for Nerien's place; they got there and got in. They decided to watch a movie and play some board game it was 11:50 when they decided to go to bed.

"We should get some sleep we have school tomorrow" said Zery

"Yeah I know but not sleepy"

"Yeah I know but if we stay awake at lest for me I wont get up tomorrow"big smile

"Right"laugh

So they went to sleep.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: Sorry for the bad grammar. Next chapter will be more interesting I hope

Next chapter: a fight, water balloons and a lot of anger.


	3. Of Water Balloons and Laughter

Yu Yu Hakusho- Something Unexpected

Authors: Eda & Inu

Paring: KuramaOC HieiOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the original characters

* * *

blab talking 

**_blab_** thinking

blab what there doing

* * *

**Of water balloons and laughter**

The next few days went flying for them, skipping classes, spending time with the gang, ignoring Keiko and so on. It was a lot of fun then one day Zery got in an argument with Hiei, _again; _the gang still didn't know about Nerien and Zery's secret they were going to tell them but Zery got in that argument and left, Nerien and Kurama followed her, she was really pissed off.

"Zery wait up would you" Nerien tried to stop Zery

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are here for you" answered Kurama

"What why?"

"Stop asking so many questions"

"Their important questions"

"You two really like to fight don't you?"

"That's kind of our purpose, Kurama"

"THAT'S FOR SURE"

Kurama laugh "hey lets go eat what do you say, join me?"

"Duh" Nerien and Zery said in union

They start laughing and go to eat.

* * *

**Back with Yusuke and the others**

"Hiei, what where you fighting about?" asked Yusuke

"That's not you biasness"

"Come on shrimp tell us"

Hiei got Kuwabara by the neck "if you want to live don't ever call me that again"

"Hiei, calm down please" asked Botan

"Shut up"

"OO"

Before anyone could do anything Hiei was gone

"O……K"

"I wonder where the others are and what they are doing."

**

* * *

Back with the others :)**

"Nerien don't you dare!"

"Why not Zery"smirk

Then Zery got hit on the back by non other then (dun, dun, dun)

"KURAMA" she said very angry

Kurama and Nerien started laughing and that was the last straw for Zery. They were so caught up in escaping (Nerien and Kurama) Zery and the water balloons that they didn't notice the group that was walking towards them, which just happened to be Yusuke and the others, except Hiei. (Big duh)

"Kurama go to your left" said Nerien

"Ok" he went left and the water balloon that was supposed to hit him hit Kuwabara right in the face and everything went silent until everyone started laughing.

"Nice shot Zery" yelled Yusuke

laugh "my pleasure"

"Zery you are going to pay for that"

"I like to see you try"

Whit that they started the water balloon fight that lasted hours when they finally stopped they were laughing in the ground.

"That was great" (Zery)

"Yeah" (Yusuke)

"We must do this again" (Kuwabara)

"That's for sure" (Nerien)

"Hey guys I hate to be the party pooper but what happened between you and Hiei, Zery?"

"Kuwabara" (Nerien)

"What; im just asking there's no harm on asking right…..fine then let me ask again….."

"Don't ask at all"

"Zery you can't hide it for ever you know"

"At least I can hide it for now so drop it"

With that Zery got up and was going to leave until something grabbed her wrist, she turned and saw Kurama.

"Kurama let me go"

"No you are going to tell us what's wrong"

"You can't make me"

With that she loosened herself from Kurama and kept running Kurama followed her and Nerien decided to look for Hiei after a few hours Nerien found him in a tree.

* * *

**TBC**

A/N: I know its short but Ill try to make the next chapter longer.

PLEASE REVIEW…….I want to know what you think of the story so far.

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**

SORRY FOR THE BAD GRAMMAR I don't have a beta.


	4. Zery, Kurama, Hiei and Nerien

Yu Yu Hakusho- Something Unexpected

Authors: Eda & Inu

Paring: KuramaOC HieiOC

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except the original character

**/thought/**

* * *

**Zery, Kurama, Hiei and Nerien**

**Kurama and Zery**

"Zery wait up"

"Kurama stop following me"

"Not until you tell me what's wrong"

Zery finally stopped and gave a big sigh

"Fine ill tell you"

"Good, come on lets go to a more private place"

"O……KAY"

* * *

**Hiei and Nerien**

"Hiei"

No answer

"Hiei"

Still no answer

"HIEI ANSWER ME YOU IDIOT"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk"

"Talk about what?"

"About Zery"

"I don't want to talk"

"Why not?"

"Because is history"

"And?"

"I don't talk history"

"Ohh brother"

* * *

"Here we are"

"Wow this is so cool Kurama"

They were at a lake, the lake was so clear you could see the fishes every where

"Now tell me what's wrong between you and Hiei"

sigh "Alright the thing is that we got in a fight again because he said I was weak but I told him that if he wanted to prove that, that he should fight me, he agreed then...I beat him"

"OO" "you beat Hiei"

"Yeah"

* * *

"You are mad 'cuz she beat you?"

"Hn"

"Idiot" Hiei glares at her

"Why don't you go bother the baka?"

"Because his a baka"

Hiei smiles a little that you almost couldn't see it but Nerien's sharp eyes saw it

"You should smile more often" Nerien said while laying in a tree branch

Hiei glares at her again but she ignores it

"You have beautiful eyes" she starts laughing

"Awww, come on Hiei don't leave me talking to myself"

"Then don't talk"

"Oh, you wish…..dragon" starts to chuckle

"What was that?" glares….again

"Oh nothing"

**/She's weird…and scary/** thought Hiei

They stay in silence each in their own thoughts until…

"Oh fuck this" grabs Hiei by the collar of his cloak and…..

"What tha…" kiss him (a/n: sooo cute ))

Hiei was shocked, he NEVER expected that to happened. He resisted at first, until his brain registered what was happening; when they separated both of them where blushing (a/n: MUAHAHA) but for different and similar reasons.

**/I cant believe I did that/** thought Nerien

"…" (a/n: he's face is red :p)

"Hiei, you ok?"

"…hn…" you almost couldn't hear what he said

"OO;" blinks

* * *

"I still cant believe you beat Hiei"

"sigh"

"We better not tell anyone about this, Hiei will be very angry if they find out" said Kurama

"I wouldn't be surprise if he wouldn't"

Kurama starts laghing a few seconds late Zery joins him.

* * *

**The rest of the gang**

"Hey where did Nerien go?" asked Botan

"I think she went to find Hiei" said Yusuke

"I still want to know what Zery did to the shrimp"

"SHUT UP KUWABARA" yelled everyone

"Jeez sorry"

* * *

"Maybe I should say sorry or something"

"Maybe, but that's if you want"

"…nah"

laugh

Then Kurama got closer to Zery and closer and closer then he kissed her, they stayed like that until they parted for air

blushing

Zery looked into Kuramas eyes and she felt like she could drown herself in those bright green eyes but she looked away; Kurama grabbed her chin to force her to look at hin and he softly kissed her again.

* * *

**TBC**

In the next chapter will have a few confused guys and a lot more fun.

Please review, I want to know if you like the story so far.


	5. AN

Hello Everyone:

Okay here the deal…All of my fics (Lost in a new world, What no one knew, Something Unexpected and From future to Present) are on hold. I have no idea what to do anymore, I have some chapters done, but they need to be passed onto the computer. I need some ideas or I night just give up on them all together. My co-writer (Inu) who did most of the YYH and IY fics with me is currently in Florida in college and so we don't talk much with each other nor have the time we had to talk and get ideas.

At this moment I would really like to start on From Future to Present but as that story from one of my random ideas chapter 1 is as far had it got. I would like for you( my readers) to give some ideas by answering some questions and giving me your thoughts on what you would like to see or think would be good to continue it. The questions are this

Who are the girls?

What are they to Harry and Draco?

How do they affect there life's?

Where did they came from and what are they doing there (at Harry's time)?

If you have anything else please feel free to tell me

Lost in a new world will hopefully have a new chapter up soon since I have been adding to it little by little in my free time or when I remember it XD.

What no one knew…well…I have no idea on how to get Kurama to Tokyo…or what will happen there…well…I kind of do I just don't know how exactly…

As for Something Unexpected…there might be a new chapter…if I decide to finish the chap XD…I have been lazy cuz it's to long.

On another note…The Wandering Paths sequel should be up….someday XD…it will be name The Wandering Path: Secrets Revealed ….or its supposed to… . 

Thank You for reading this rant (that's technically what it is XD)

Waiting for your ideas  
Eda


End file.
